ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2: The Government's Speech
(May 20, 2012. In the White House at Washington DC, The President speaks to the council meeting.) * President: Good morning. I would like to meet privately with my fellow heads of state. Mr. Makarenko wishes to have his interpreters present. * Senate: Mr. President, I can assure you your English is more than sufficient for what I have to say. * President: 6 months ago, I was made aware of a situation so devastating that, at first, I refused to believe it. However, through the concerted efforts of our brightest scientists, we have confirmed its validity. The world, as we know it, will soon come to an end. (In front of a Ninja Warrior course, Arkil is looking at the viewer.) * Arkil: Hey, it's me, Arkil. You're doing an awesome job, very impressive. Now, it's time to deal with some really tricky moves. (goes into a fighting stance) OK, check this. I'll teach you a new block: the double-hand block. You use both hands. (The viewer and Arkil do so.) Alright! (The same arrows in the last lesson from Kenat appear.) Block right! Block left! (The viewer and Arkil do the same.) Good, good, keep it up! Both hands! (Arkil copies the viewer.) Look out! Block up! Use both hands! (Arkil mimics the viewer.) * Arkil: Listen carefully. Some baddies will actually dodge or block your attacks. But I can show you how to defeat them. Hey, Lymel, a little help here? (Lymel appears and faces Arkil. She is carrying a shield.) * Arkil: Thanks, Lymel. Let's go, fighting stance. A double-punch will go through her block. (Arkil double-punches Lymel's shield, stunning her.) * Arkil: Yeah! She can't get away from you! (Arkil attacks Lymel.) Double-punch! Double-kick! Yeah, Lymel. Vampyre's got nothing! Practice kicking her when she dodges. Come on. You can do it! ( Arkil's leg sweep catches Lymel.) * Arkil: Yes, we did it! Too cool! You are mastering kung fu quite well. * Lymel: Shall we get back to it? (Meanwhile at Fountain Place, Aksu is now looking at the viewer.) * Aksu: It's me - Aksu the Purple Mermaid. You're helping us show off some amazing kung fu skills. Us warriors are always getting into fights with tons of bad guys. Sometimes, the baddies play dirty and attack us when we're not looking. I'll teach you how to deal with that? You ready? (An icon on the bottom right appears. It shows a shadowy image of a ninja with both arms to the left.) * Aksu: See that on the screen? That means an attack is coming! You have to do the "sweep hands" move to your left. Try it! (The viewer does that move and Aksu raises her left fist up. Another icon appears.) OK. Now, it's on the right. Same thing, but to the right. Try it, "sweep hands". Cool, huh? (Arkil raises her right fist.) Sweep hands up! (She does a two-handed block.) Sweep hands right! Sweep hands left. (She does both of the moves.) Nice. Now when an enemy jumps at you from... (A zombie is leaping at Aksu from above.) Look out! (The viewer does the sweep hands up and Arkil uppercuts it in the head, knocking it off.) * Aksu: Whew. This gets tiring. Good work. Your sneakiness has improved. Have you been practicing? Category:Raven: Rainbow Magic Category:Scenes Category:Opening Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes